


Home is Where Your Heart is

by electricmindart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, No Dialogue, a lot of home symbolism but that's bc being home is a big comfort for me so i'm just projecting, it's very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Day 1 of Ignoct Week and I chose the prompt comfortIgnis thinks about what gives him comfort - that's his home.





	Home is Where Your Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY  
> so i've only ever done like,, one ship week before and it was a year or so ago and i've never written for one before
> 
> please enjoy!

Few things could match the sense of home for Ignis.

Most would expect someone as hardworking as him to find solace in solitude at his own flat where he doesn’t have to tend to any business whatsoever. Somewhere tucked away into the layers of Insomnia, perhaps a family estate or someplace where his uncle would take some of the chores to do to lighten his load. Perhaps somewhere with a significant other who would treat him with the utmost sweetness with tender touch and an open ear.

Nothing was more comfortable to call home for Ignis Scientia than his very work itself. His care for the prince. He would often find himself staying the night many times over in the citadel apartment of Prince Noctis and calling it home for many reasons.

No matter what happens, Ignis knows he’s welcomed there. No matter what he’s done for the day, or how little he feels he’s accomplished, it’s a near guarantee that Noctis will simply smirk at him with a quip (not of what he’s done for the day, but of him coming with intent to stay _again_ ) and welcome him inside without another word about it. Ignis is sure that if he had murdered a person in cold blood for no apparent reason right in front of Noctis he would still be let inside of his (usually messy) apartment. That wouldn’t happen, but it’s sweet how much trust Noct has in him and it’s another reason he always comes to this place for comfort.

Noctis himself held such an unyielding adoration for Ignis and it made him feel so warm and special, despite most rules dictating that he, in fact, should not. Every rule in the book said that the prince should actually not be such on the level of care they are, but for once Ignis could not have been happier to break a rule. The closeness he had with Noctis was something they both coveted more than what was right and wrong (especially Noctis, who never really cared all that much about rules like that anyways, Ignis discovered almost immediately).

Coming home from meetings like this seemed like a blessing of the Hexatheon. Home to _the prince’s_ home.

Greetings always came with a small _“Ignis?”_ from a lump of blankets with a mess of dark hair that would get up and shuffle over revealing the face of the prince. Always tired - an important, yet predictable detail. He would shuffle over, draped in a large dark blanket that would bury most of him. Ignis would smile at the sight and simply say _“Good evening, Noctis.”_ before leaning in to press the softest kiss to the tip of his nose (and nine times out of ten he would be pulled back into a real kiss).

Ignis would drift to the kitchen with a leftover smile from the greeting and get to work on making something to eat for the two of them. Noctis would talk about his day - often training with Gladio and stories that came with or random outings with Prompto around the city - as his advisor chopped ingredients for dinner. It was a comfortable rhythm between them. Noctis perched either by the sink or leaning against the counter by the stove, talking over the quiet chirps of sunset and city life outside of the sliding balcony doors.

There would be complaints of vegetable lingering, only for a soft and quiet chuckle to rise from Ignis. He would comment about an unsatisfactory diet and they would go back and forth about that for awhile until a comfortable silence, Noct’s phone playing King’s Knight, and the stovetop sizzling and cooking up dinner. Delicious smells only added to the layer of home - something handmade from scratch drifting through the apartment made him feel that much more at ease despite this technically being part of the job description in a way. The routine wasn’t it. Routine would make sense, but it’s not that and Ignis would tell anyone that.

Dinner would finish cooking and being plated and the two would sit at the little dining table across from each other to eat. Somewhere between the counter and the table the blankets would be lost only to reappear on the back of the couch. It would be remembered further in at some point, but after a meal of idle chit chat and comfortable silence, Ignis would take the dishes and nearly hum. The tension of the day earlier always seemed to roll off his shoulders the more he was here and it was more noticeable with every scrub of the dirty dishes. One scrub, a deep breath. Two scrubs, a drop of his shoulders. Three and more, a softened gaze.

Once the dishes were taken care of, Ignis would always find Noctis back on the couch with his eyes either on the television screen or his phone. The moment he stepped close, however, the prince would sit up expectantly. Ignis knew the cue by heart and took his place, adjusting the two of them until Noctis was reclined into him with his head on his chest. Deep breaths again. Ignis would let his arms drift around Noct’s waist, maybe one would come up and gently stroke his often soft locks of hair. On more active nights they would stand on the balcony and talk over a couple cups of tea or something of the like before coming inside to collapse on the couch like this. No matter what they did, however, the air always smelled of the night and whatever leftover scent of the meal they had just faintly and that was the scent of home for Ignis. That was the scent of comfort.

Mornings waking up with Noctis would involve wrestling himself from the warmth of his princely companion to cook breakfast for the two of them and getting dressed (though comfortable as ever, Ignis would never let himself leave this apartment in Noct’s abandoned clothing he often borrowed when he had no other options to wear to bed). When Noctis woke up, they would greet with kisses, breakfast, and showers before having coffee on the balcony to watch the morning sky beyond the glimmer of the wall. It gave them the feeling of being alone in public. Nobody watching how the royal advisor with the messily buttoned dress shirt and tamed cowlicks to his bangs would lean over and catch the prince’s lips in a gentle kiss so full of love it would eat up more than a few seconds. It always felt like his home this way. After all... Ignis is comfortable when he’s at home and he’s only ever at home when he’s with Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
